


Gethsemane's Dominion

by MrWoofles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasy, Monster - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orchard, Vore, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: A dragon decides to make her nest in a nice orchard. What could possibly go wrong?Munie belongs to http://www.furaffinity.net/user/moneysworth1/





	Gethsemane's Dominion

Terry groaned as he picked apples from the forest, even as the sun set he knew he was going to get a beating from his boss. Two hundred tree is too much for one man but he would finish it, the goblins came out at night and he didn't want to deal with that. A chill crawled up his spin as the woods before him were bath in darkness. Terry turn around careful not to shake the branch he was on. 

Two orbs of crimson stared back a him, black scales blotted out the remaining sunlight as four massive wings teased the treetops. Terry could barely control his bladder as the black dragon lifted one of his baskets in one massive clawed hand. 

"Is that house yours?" The dragon calmly pointed the Manor at the top of the hill, she dumped the apples in her mouth.

"N-n-no, it belongs t-t-t-to Lord F-f-fabish. P-p-p-please don't k-kill me." Terry quivered like a leaf. 

"Oh it's not yours! Great! I'm going to make my lair riiiiight here. I always wanted and orchard." The dragon said before snapping her maw over the human, he slide down her throat painlessly till he landed her carrying pouch. The dragons throat vibrated from the screaming. 

"I wonder how long will it take him to realize.... Nevermind." The dragon ambled through orchard, she could still feel the human struggling in her carrying pouch, his trashing tickled her slightly but she was just happy that he stopped screaming. She peered into the baskets and noticed the apples.

“Little siblings are you about?” 

A four black scaled Kobold, stepped from the bushes surrounding the massive reptile and approached her. “Yes Mistress Gethsemane, we are around you always. Those many of us have gone to collect water and a few females are concerned that they will have to lay their eggs during travel.”

“Mistress?” There was a stern click from the dragon’s maw of displeasure. “I believe I requested that you not refer to me in such a way. No matter, little brother, I believe I’ll make my home here.”

The male kobold nodded and flicked his green eyes toward the orchard. “Should we begin collecting food from trees?” 

“Yes, when you are done bring the food to that manor on top of the hill. I believe that those are our neighbors, we might as well show that we are not going to hurt them.” Gethsemane rumbled even as she felt a hard kick inside of her throat, a small part of her was annoyed that she forgot to remove his shoes.

“I hate talking to humans, we should just take the castle for our own.” 

“It’s a manor, little brother.” Gethsemane sighed, “We can’t just kill everyone we meet. In fact I want you to take sister Munie with you. When you return I will reward you based on how positive the interaction is.”

“What should we do if he asked about the worker currently in your throat?”

“Tell him that I will be using him as my personal tutor for the local area. I’m sure he will understand once I send the little guy back.” 

“As you wish, Mistress.”

“Kazar….” Gethsemane hissed.

“Big Sister Geth.” The kobold hissed in return, “You should act like a proper dragon.” 

“Your reverence is slipping, little brother.” Gethsemane long purple tongue flicked at Kazar teasingly. The kobold rolled his eyes but left her to her devices.”

 

Gethsemane strolled to the clearing near the orchard, opened her mouth and tipped her long head forward. Strong muscle contracted in her neck as the human was pushed out in the rush of saliva and glowing liquid. Terry looked up at her with watery eyes, his body still curled in a fetal position. Gethsamane began digging large clumps of dirt near the human while humming, unlike many of her kin she was built for digging with her blunt and flat claws rather than slashing. She managed to dig a large pit around the human that left him on a dirt mound in the center of the clearing. Gethsemane packed in the dirt with her long tail, the spade like end was perfect for making her little pool. 

“What’s going to happen to me?” A weak cry from the human was almost inaudible from the sound of dirt being slammed into smoothness from the dragons tail.

“Depends. What do you do for Lord Fabish?”

“I am his indentured servant, I am to work off my father’s remaining life debt.”

“I see. How much is that debt?” Gethsemane plucked the human off of the dirt mound, she took the remaining dirt and shaped it into a pillar just above basin she created.

“I believe it’s at seventy gold pieces, Mr. Dragon.”

Gethsemane nodded, “That not very much. I will buy your labor.”

“I don’t think I understand.” Terry said before the dragon placed him on top of the pillar.

Gethsemane fiery-red eyes began to glow as she chanted loudly, golden clouds hovered above the pair before white rain sprinkled down into the basin. Slowly it filled the basin around until the water was just beneath the pillar. The liquid shimmered brilliantly as Gethsemane ran a clawed finger through the thick liquid, it moved down her claws like a glimmering oil as she spread her wings out through the oil. She turned to the approaching army of kobolds, many of them ranging in colors from a soft pink to snow white and even a festive looking orange one. The kobolds slipped into the liquid one by one while others placed clothing and weapons to the side.

“Mr. Dragon, are we going to die?” Terry spoke up, he sat up to keep an eye on the reptilian creatures.

“I’m not a philosopher but all things die don’t they?” Gethsemane waited for the human to laugh but he just trembled on the spot.

“Okay, that was in poor taste. I’m Gethsemane, I am a dragon from far far away. I want to live here but I know little about this place so I want a guide, I’m going to buy you for that and you can teach my siblings about the local culture.” Gethsemane turned a gaze on to a portly brown kobold with a head scarf over his horns. “Brother Mire, could you work on that for me?”

The brown kobold nodded, “Big sister, if it’s all the same to you. May I also see about buying the orchard from the human who owns it?”

“You may, little brother.” Gethsemane nodded even as some of the swimming kobolds clamored over her like an enormous toy, Gethsemane simply moved her wings to allowed them to clean her.

Terry looked at her, “Why me?”

“Because you are the first human I’ve seen and I’ve been looking to reward my adorable little siblings. Do bathe yourself in the rejuvenating oils, we will work on your tasks when the exchange is done.” The black dragon used her enormous hand to push the confused human into the oil. 

Terry sputtered as he floundered in the thick like a caught fish until an orange scaled kobold gently guided him to the bank, the orange kobold gave him a pat on the shoulder. Terry caught his breath as the kobold began undressing him with her blunt claws and deft fingers, Terry was down to just his undergarments in the span of a second. The orange kobold began to wash him without simple a smile on it’s orange-scaled face.

“She is a bit odd isn’t she?” The kobold’s voice was feminine and soft like ringing bells to Terry’s ears. “Our master is nice she doesn’t order us around much and just wants us to treat her like family.”

“So why is she trying to buy my contract?” Terry asked while the kobold rubbed her cloth over his back, the oils made his body feel like it was at peek health and he wasn’t gathering apples constantly for the last three days.

“Probably because of me. I used to have a human friend in the last country we landed in, so Gethy decided she would get me another human friend. I’m Munie by the way would you like to be friends?” The orange kobold held out a well manicured hand and smiled with reptilian glee.

“Sure.” Terry said nervously, “I could use a friend that won’t let the dragon eat me again. I’m Terry Mafone.”

The pair continued to chat about the overall area while Munie continued to wash down the human. When she was finished Terry returned the favor as Gethsemane watched them from the raised pillar of dirt in the middle of the pool. The dragon was so massive that the pillar was simply chin rest so she could be cleaned easier. The brown kobold from before returned with a scroll in his hand, the other kobold stopped chatting amongst themselves in his presence.

“To the esteemed, Lady Gethsemane, Lord Fabish bequeaths his orchard and the surround woodlands for the agreeded upon two hundred gold and six pounds of dragon scales. Lord Fabish places the contract for his manservant and his entire debt of two platinum coin to her Lady’s discretion.” The chubby kobold laughed, “Big sister now has a lot of apples and enough land to get the castle built. Builders with me, we gotta stake the place out and set borders.”

Gethsemane climbed out of the oil, small kobolds slid off of her smooth scales as she shook the water off of her body. She giggled in a deep booming voice, “The plan has not changed my little brothers and sisters. I am a dragon and I horde, I wish to have more friends. Kobolds, Humans, Goblins, Demons, Angels, and all others that I can draw to the castles but most of all I want hero’s to seek me out and become great.” 

The sky above Gethsemane ripped open as more white liquid pour down into the forest as if the sky itself was wounded, the liquid that touched the trees pushed them out from the hole. Nearby kobolds were scattered on waves of the oils while other scrambled into the trees, the flood actively moved to avoid the apple trees as if it was alive. When the flood was over, there was an ivory white castle towering over the small pool. Gethsemane pulled a tree out of the ground and slammed it into the wall of the castle. 

“Our home has been christened! You-” 

“Sis, you aren’t suppose to beat our home. You christen ships with a bottle of a good booze not a tree.” A young kobold male yelled.

“Do we have to fix that hole you just made?” A kobold groaned but the rest of them laughed in good nature at the flustered dragon.

“It’s not like can hold a dainty wine bottle anyway. Mire is responsible for castle management, Sister Munie and Human Terry, join me in my room.” Gethsemane walked through the massive front doors of the keep.

“What in the world is that dragon.” Terry mumbled with his mouth still hanging loose.

The human lead through the castle gates and immediately found a hatch in the courtyard, his mind tried to process how the hatch got there if the castle was just placed here. Munie opened a smaller hatch built into the larger one, several large stairs leg to a well decorated room with a massive bed in the center of the room, Gethsemane gazed at the nude human and nodded. She reached down from her massive mattress to pick them both up and place them on her soft bed. 

“Terry was it?” 

“Yes, Lady Gethsemane.”

“I own you.” She said watching the oil covered body of the human tremble before her.

“I know, Lady Gethsemane.”

“I bought your contract for two reasons. One, I want a human to help me learn the area… The other is I want to you to pleasure my little sister over there.” Gethsemane pointed a shovel like claw at the orange kobold still covered in oils.

“I don’t think I’m of the right species.” Terry said looking curiously at Munie whose covered her eyes nervously.

“My little Munie loves humans and considering you are much more visually appealing than the previous one. I think you’ll do fine, would you mind laying on you back?” Gethsemane warm smile made it seem like she was scowling at him.

Terry nervously laid on his back, he wasn’t stupid enough to argue with a dragon bigger than a barn. Munie stepped over him and started shrinking as she approached him. Her body was only six inches tall by the time she reached his head, She climbed up his shoulder and stood on his chest with her arms on her hips and her eyes staring down at him. She wagged her tail in an almost playful manner before stepping to along his chest and poking his nipple with her foot.

“I’m a little smaller than previously advertised but that makes things a bit more fun for the both of us.” Munie said, “I just miss having a human tongue beneath my legs.”

“So you want me to lick you?”

Munie nodded, “Tonight, I’ll get licked and in the morning I’ll return the favor. It’s only fair and I want you to have fun.” 

Munie giggled playfully before sitting on his mouth her legs straddle his cheeks, “Human tongues are so bump and nice.” 

“Are they really that good?” Gethsemane watched curiously as Terry flicked his tongue between Munies legs.

Munie nodded and closed her eyes, she rode each flick of his tongue as if she was riding a horse. Her tiny hands gripped his nose as she let out a squeal of pleasure that was closer to the sound of a screeching gecko than a kobold. Munie rocked her hips even faster as she tried to get herself off as fast as possible. She could feel the human laughing as she squealed, even if he found her funny it just meant that he moved his tongue more. 

Terry wasn’t sure what he was licking but he assumed it was a vagina but all kobolds looked the same to him, Munie only had one hole that was surrounded by smooth scales. The little kobold riding his tongue was almost comical if he wasn’t being watched by the large black dragon looming over him silent predator. Terry poked Munie with the tip of his tongue before the little kobold let out a sigh of pleasure. Munie was a queen sitting on the face that was her small throne, she tried to keep a regal expression but her serpentine tongue lolled out in utter bliss. She wouldn’t last long against the bumpy lovely human tongue.

Terry felt the strong citrus like flavor flow down his tongue as Munie climaxed, she rose from his lips on shaky legs and held her little fingers in a thumbs up gesture. Terry found the little reptile in endearing as she flopped on the mattress, he unconsciously started petting her head as she caught her breath. Her scales were surprisingly smooth to the touch.

“Now I feel a bit jealous. I may have to acquire my own little human.” Gethsemane rubbed a claw under her chin, “I think I want one a bit more heroic…”

“I’m happy with this one, big sister.” Munie cheered from the mattress and closed her eyes. “Can we sleep here tonight?”

“Sleep with the dragon? Are you crazy she could roll over and squish us.” Terry said.

Gethsemane laughed, “I’m not so uncivilized of a sleeper and you may sleep on the cold hard floor if you are worried.”

Terry debated his choices and collected the tiny kobold before moving to the edge of the mattress, he realized that the mattress was fifteen feet off the ground. Rather than shatter a limb trying to jump, he moved to the center of the mattress. The warm mattress gripped his body like a gentle lover as the stress of being purchased by a dragon and made into a concubine washed away from him.


End file.
